William Easton
William Easton is the main protagonist of Saw VI and the owner of Umbrella Health. He was formerly the health insurence agent for John Kramer. Although he's a protagonist, he's made very bad choices in his life. He was the cause of John commiting sucide (Not sucessful), and was inspiration for the "LIVE" or "DIE" quote Billy states during games because of his probablity formula. Biography Pre-Saw Era Willam used a probability formula that decided the fate of others whether or not to provide their clients with the health insurance they requested, only accepting the clients that were in good health, while rejecting those with serious health problems, which would consequently eventually result to their own deaths due to lack of courage for their current state and condition. The company turned down or prematurely terminating than two thirds of their clients for health coverage. Although many have got their coverage denied, only two were revealed in Saw VI being John Kramer (Jigsaw), and Harold Abbott. Harlod had a heart diease, which killed him shortly after William denied his coverage. John had a suffered from colon cancer and an inoperable frontal lobe tumor, and tried explaining to William about a doctor in the Middle East who had a vaccine to fight back aganist certain types of cancer. William then denied his coverage because of his policy. Saw VI Era Mark then captured William, and placed him in a series of games at an abadoned zoo. William then woke up in a dark room with a breathing mask attached to his face. His first test faced him against Hank, the company's janitor. According to John's taped message, he continued to smoke despite his history of heart diease and high blood pressure. Both of their breath masks were wired to a set of clamps that would close in on them every time they took a breath. Though William encouraged Hank to hold his breath, he ultimately panicked, taking shallower breaths until his chest was crushed by the clamps. Once free of his bonds, William discovered the first key to the explosive charges strapped to his arms and legs, which were set to go off should William fail to complete his games within the a hour. His next test involved Allen (his file clerk) and Addy (his secretary), who were both suspended on a collapsible platforms with barbed wire nooses over their necks. At first he tried to carry on without performing the task, but relented and took hold of the handles after the devices on his limbs started to react. Billy tells him that Allen was a young healthy man with no family, while Addy was older, weaker, and had a family history of diabetes. Jigsaw rationed that according to William's own policies Addy, being the weaker of the two, was less deserving of saving, but that her death would be an incredible loss for the family she'd leave behind. William vainly tried to object, but as he refused to let go of one of the handles, the trap slowly detracts them apart, forcing William to make a choice or both would die. In the end, he chooses to save Addy, and Allen is hanged. Addy tearfully voiced her appreciation, and William obtained another key for the device on his left wrist. The third (The Steam Room) involved his lawyer Debbie, who was instructed to pass through a maze full of various obstacles with 90 seconds, or else the trap on Debbie's chest would fire a rod into her head, but in order for her to make it Will would have to "be there for her". At various points where Debbie's way was obstructed by hot steam, Will had to redirect the steam on himself, scorching his neck, but clearing the way for Debbie. William tells her to look for a key for the trap, but she discovers on X-rays that the device is sewn into William's side (which he discovers at the end of the first trap). While William prepared himself to yank out his stitches, Debbie, armed with a power saw, manically attacked Will in an effort to retreive the key, which used up the rest of her time and sealed her fate. This key received unlocks the device on his right ankle. The fourth (The Carousel) has William's six most "valuable" associates: Aaron, Emily, Gena, Dave, Shelby, and Josh (collectively referred to by William as the Dog Pit). The six of them are chained to a carousel inside a cage, with each of them rotating in front of a shotgun rigged on it's own firing mechanism. William had the option to save two of them by pressing two buttons, but doing so also resulted in his hoof being pierced by a metal rod; however if he didn't react, all six would die. Aaron was the first to die, pleading with William to follow the company's policy. Emily was the second, but William saved her when she pleaded that she had two children who couldn't grow up without her. Gena was the third for the shotgun to kill, and insisted she was pregnant, but the remaining members accused her of lying. Dave was the fourth to die. He offered to bribe William. Shelby was the second person William saved, who said that her parents were sick and they needed her. Josh, knowing that he was the final member to die, criticized William and yelled at him to look at him as he prepared to die, which William mournfully did. William received the final key for the device on his left ankle. It is unknown what happened to Shelby afterwards. William, now free from danger, reached the end of the game with one second left. He found himself between two cages: one with his sister, Pamela Jenkins, and the other with Tara and Brent Abbott, the mother and son of Harold. William found himself in another game (Tara's Test), with Tara and Brent having the decision to let him live or die. Tara tries to trigger the device towards "DIE", but is unable to do it after hearing William and Pamela's pleads. However, Brent angrily shifted it to "DIE", and a bed of needles (attached to a platform), swing down and pinned William to their cage. Pamela, Tara, and Brent watched in horror as Hydrofluoric Acid pump into William's body, dissolving him internally and causing his body to melt and split in half at the torso, killing him slowly as Tara, Brent, and Pamela watch in Horror. '''Saw 3D Era The events that occurred during the zoological institute are mentioned in a news report, including William's Death, so it's likely that the police showed up after William's death. Category:Protagonists